


Cradle Will Fall

by bobasheebaby



Series: When Fairytales Break [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Everly reacts to the results.





	Cradle Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all angst and I apologize for that!

_“As rulers you have to show strength and stability. A happy king and queen who at least seemed in love with a heir would only prove to strengthen Cordonia.” Liam pushed off of the desk, he straightened out the papers slamming them on the desk. “Congratulations, you broke Cordonia.”_

Everly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, she couldn’t breathe, her heart pounded so hard in her chest she could hear it resounding in her ears. She doubled over, struggling to take a single breath as tears leaked from her eyes. _No no no!_ This _couldn’t_ be happening, not like this. It was the answer she dreamed of, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Liam wasn’t supposed to know yet. _How did he find out?_ Bastien was supposed to tell her and it was supposed to be a moment of happiness, not one filled with pain and panic. _He can’t be gone! Please! Little bird and I need him!_ How could she be so close to getting everything she wanted only to have it all turn to dust? They’d been through so much, he was finally fighting for her, there was light at the end of the tunnel, and now that had all been taken away from her in an instant. All her hope and happiness she’d had over the past two weeks vanished with any hope she had for her future, _their_ future. 

Everly crumpled to the floor, her body curling protectively into a ball around her growing bump. _I can’t do this!_ The floor felt like it just disintegrated underneath her feet, her entire world crumbling to ash as her hopes and dreams burned away. _I can’t stay here and be Queen!_ Her world had been looking up, within a few minutes everything she thought she’d have changed, vanishing in thin air. She should have known better, should have realized that she wouldn’t get her happy ending, why did she believe this time would be different? Tears streamed freely down her cheeks, her body shook as she sobbed. Every breath felt like she was getting less and less air. Her lungs burned with every inhale as they struggled to take in more oxygen. She wanted to scream, _why, why did you take him from us?!_ All she could do was shake and let out a choked sob as she continued to struggle to take in a real breath. 

“Everly love, you need to breathe” Liam said kneeling next to her, his voice surprisingly soft and soothing compared to the hardness it held a few moments prior. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in circles in effort to lend her some comfort. 

Everly jolted upright, her tear filled grass green eyes narrowing as they burned with a raging fire. “Don’t you _dare_ touch me or call me love like I actually _mean_ something to you! You just told me you _never_ loved me so you don’t get to call me that stupid pet name anymore!” She spat, rage momentarily taking over. She’d lost out on the life they dreamed of because of his lies, and now he tried to offer her comfort and console her after he was the one who left her broken. If it weren’t for him she never would have been forced into a life she didn’t want. If it weren’t for him she and Bastien would be together and planning for the arrival of their little bird together, feeling happiness and excitement for their impending arrival. What should have been a happy moment was taken from her, twice; first when he locked her away in her gilded cage, and again when he revealed her sweet little bird’s paternity. His words _you broke Cordonia_ kept repeating in her head. _I wouldn’t have broken Cordonia if you had let me be free!_ She was angry, deflated, defeated. She was completely shattered, broken into a million unrecognizable pieces, scattered across the floor. 

Liam stood, dusting off his pants. “Fine, then! Have it your way.” The words slipping from his lips harsh like venom. “Can you at least share with me who is the father of what _should_ be _mine_?!” He sighed with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s the one thing the doctor refused to share.”

Everly’s eyes widened in surprise as understanding set in. _It was the doctor! Of course!_ New tears stung at the backs of her eyes, it was her need to know the truth that caused her to lose him. “What?” She gasped. How could the doctor betray her trust like that? Weren’t there privacy laws in place? Could she take action against the doctor who divulged her personal information to the wrong person?

“You will find that that’s one of the perks of being King, you can make anyone bend to your will.” Liam crossed back behind his desk, fingers skimming across the wrinkled results. “I had arranged to have copies of all your health records sent to me for months.”

Everly felt like she was struck by a bolt of lightning, her entire body vibrating with hurt and anger. Did he think that little of her that he would gain access to her health records without her knowledge or consent? Sure they were married, but she still had rights! She was hurt beyond belief. Everything she thought she knew about the man before her was lies, he never cared for or respected her. She lost her chance with the man she loved because Liam thought she’d make a good queen. She slowly pushed herself from the ground, eyes darting around the room, unseeing anything, her mind racing in a million different directions at once. “I—I can’t be here.” She whispered shaking her head. “I—I have to go.”

Everly rushed out of the study, unsure how she could go on anymore. Her mind raced, she couldn’t stop thinking about how close they had once again come to getting their happy ending, only to have it pulled away at the last minute. She was so distracted by her thoughts she missed Liam’s two word command to the guard outside the study. She missed his nod and bow, before he turned and headed off behind her. 

Everly hurried down the corridors, tears in her eyes, fear in her heart. _Please don’t be gone! You can’t be gone._ She banged on his door, hoping, praying that she hadn’t missed him.

Bastien flung the door open, quickly pulling her into her arms when he saw her tear streaked face. “Evie, what’s wrong?”

“He—he said he dismissed you! I—I thought you were gone.” She sobbed, her legs nearly giving way as she clung to him.

“Shhhh.” Bastien said gently stroking back her hair. “He dismissed me for the day. He said I’ve been busy enough while he was away.” He looked down at her, concern etched on his features. “Why would he send me away? Evie what’s wrong?”

Everly slowly raised her head. “He has the results.” 

Bastien stiffened, his chest tightening and a lump forming in his throat. “And?” He questioned unsure if he was ready to hear the truth. He had suspicions based on her intense reaction, but he needed to hear her say the words, confirm that it was true.

“She’s yours.” Everly whispered. She felt the chains binding her to her gilded cage slowly slip away as she spoke. Her little bird would be born free, she felt like she finally had a chance at being free once again herself. Just maybe everything would be okay. 

 


End file.
